Slytherin's Legacy
by Aelin08
Summary: When Lillian Rose Potter comes to Hogwarts, she is not the ignorant, naive little girl everyone expected her to be. When she was younger, she had discovered her magical heritage and decided she didn't want to be kept in the dark. This is why she took it upon herself to learn the customs of the magical community. She will show people she is not just the Girl-Who-Lived. FemHarry
1. Meeting Lily Potter

Chapter 1:

 **June 1986**

Lillian always knew there was something special about her. Her aunt and uncle deemed her a freak because of all the "incidents" she had had as long as she could remember. Her favorite was one she had talked to a snake. Now they had been wizard. However, this wasn't what made Lily special. Surely many like her could talk to snakes. The thing that made her unique was that she could command the funny stuff to do anything she wanted it to do. She liked to call it magic, partly because it made her uncle turn purple and sputter gibberish. Recently, she had learned she could change her appearance at will, but she liked to stick to her normal appearance. Her dark black locks and emerald eyes always gained her compliments, even though she was only six. Her aunt and uncle detested it when she was called pretty. In fact, they simply loathed her existence and were always giving her chores. Her Aunt Petunia had screeched at her earlier that dust was collecting in the attic and that if it wasn't cleaned by supper, she wouldn't get anything to eat. Oh well, she thought. Sighing, she got to work.

A couple hours later, she was lugging a heavy trunk with strange symbols on it. Suddenly she tripped and the heavy trunk busted open. Out spilled books, scrolls of paper, and . . . where those feathers? Oh, quills! That's what they were called weren't they? Frowning, she read the book titles. Transfiguration? Charms? Potions? Ancient Runes? She looked back at the trunk and with great effort, she righted the trunk and with stunned eyes, looked at the words written: _Lily Marie Evans._ Mama. Immediately the girl's eyes softened and her traitorous lower lip began to tremble. She had had so many dreams about her parents, the way they looked at her, how they laughed whenever she acted cute in their eyes. As soon as tears began to run down her ivory cheeks, she furiously scrubbed them and began to scold herself. Crying wasn't going to bring them back to her. Her eyes drifted towards the books that had toppled out of the trunk. Perhaps. . .no. She would have to satisfy herself by gathering and processing information if she were to accomplish her goal. So she went over, summoned a candle, and began to read the first of the books in the stack.

The next few days, Lily snuck out at night to rummage through the trunk and read a bit more. She had found a locket with a picture of her parents and her all waving madly at the camera. She blinked. Pictures move? Guess so. She learned much from the various tomes and journals in the worn trunk. She learned the customs of traditional families and of course, Quidditch, the sport her mother loathed and the one her father had supposedly obsessed with. To be honest, it sounded quite fascinating. Then there was a matter of the letter she had found at the bottom of her mother's trunk. She found it peculiar that it was in here considering it wasn't even addressed to her.

 _Albus,_

 _I hope you're well. Words cannot express how utterly heartbroken I am after the loss of James and Lily. Such brights people . . . gone. I am not sure if you were aware, but in case Padfoot was unable to take care of sweet Lily, I was to care for her. I understand that in my "condition" it will make it hard, but I have already found someone to take care of her the one night I am unavailable. Please, Albus. Don't deny me the right to raise my best friends' daughter. I know she will be famous because of her parent's sacrifice and I wish to raise her away from all of it. I want to her give her a happy and carefree childhood though I know it would be so much better if James and Lily were still alive, and knowing Petunia she would do the exact opposite. I wouldn't be able to bear it. I anxiously await your reply._

 _Sincerely,_

 _RJL_

Apparently she was famous because her parents sacrificed themselves so that she could live. Unfathomable rage filled her and all she saw was red, the letter crumpling in her small fist. Obviously this "Albus" had said no and she was left with _them_. Now she knew, not all of them wanted to leave her here. There was RJL and this Padfoot person. The questions swirled through her tormented mind. Those green orbs hardened. Now was not the time to get angry; all of this would have to be examined and dealt with later. She smoothed the wrinkled, yellow paper and tucked it in her pocket. Now she would be careful, putting up a wall of ice, lest anyone try to take advantage of her.

* * *

 **July 31, 1991**

Dudley had made her get the post today, and thank goodness for that, otherwise she wouldn't have received her Hogwarts letter. She quickly hid it from view and went back to the table, her heart pounding. Later in the day when she finally found some peace and quiet, she tore open the letter and relished in the information. One thought nagged at her though. How would she get her school supplies? Suddenly a sly grin crossed her face. Well, what if they took a nice, long nap for a couple of hours tomorrow. Hmmm.

* * *

 **The next day**

The night before, Lily managed to brew a sleeping draught for all of her lovely relatives using some of the leftover supplies and old potions book in her mother's old school trunk. Now, dress in a plain green summer dress her aunt had bought unexpectedly a few years ago, Lily strolled through muggle London. According to a book, the entrance to Diagon Alley was behind a place called the Leaky Cauldron. Finally after roaming the streets for who knows how long, Lily finally found the place. She quickly opened the door and hurried out the back entrance before anyone could find her. She placed her hand on the brick wall and tapped the bricks in the order specified in the book. The brick rearranged themselves and she was in! For the first time in years, Lily was stunned. The place was wonderful. Quickly looking around, she spotted the bank Gringotts her mother had mentioned in an old History of Magic essay. She quickly walked inside, and didn't even flinch at the odd looking creatures. She quickly strode up the goblin on the highest dias, and said sweetly, "Hello, sir. I was wondering if I could access my vault." The goblin surveyed her with a critical eyes, which widened ever so slightly when they beheld her scar.

"Of course, Miss Potter. Do you have your key?"

"Key?" Was she supposed to have a key? "What about a blood test," she suggested.

He merely smirked at her. "Of course, and call me Ragnok."

He led her into the back of the banks and they passed multiple rooms. They finally entered one with the words _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_ etched on the front of the door. She entered a small, but furnished office. In the center, stood a bowl and a knife.

"Please make a slight cut in the center of your wand arm so that I may verify you are who you say you are," Ragnok drawled.

She did as he asked and the words Lillian Rose Potter appeared in the air. Underneath, were the following abilities.

 **Heir to Potter, Black, Slytherin, and Gryffindor**

 **Abilities include, but are not limited to:**

 **Metamorphmagus**

 **Parseltongue**

 **Natural Occlumens**

Ragnok's eyes were high on his pointed forehead. "Interesting. Very interesting."

Lily cleared her throat a little before speaking: "If it's not too much trouble, sir, would you mind letting me see my parents will? I mean I really don't think that they would have put me with the Dursleys," she sneered, "and I just want to know if I have another guardian who can take me away from them?" She said the last bit rather hopefully.

"Of course, Lady. I will look into it right away. I should have it somewhere in my drawer."

The short creature then proceeded to rummage through his file. After minutes of searching, he looked up into her green orbs and said with something akin to disbelief, "It's not here."

"Sir?"

"BLASTED! Someone has tampered with the wards and your account! NO! This will not go on. I will shut down all accounts at once and will not let anybody withdraw until your parent's will and the priceless artifacts and gold is sure to be safe."

He seemed lost in thought for a moment. Then, he snapped out of his stupor and reached into one of the drawers in the desk. He pulled out 4 rings and looked at her. "These are the inheritance rings. The only reason they probably weren't stolen, is because only someone trustworthy is allowed to pick them up. They are charmed that way. You can accept them once you come of legal age. From now on, I will send you weekly bank statements about your funds. Something is not right, and I assure you, Lady Potter, I will get to the bottom of it. For now, I will take you to your vault."

Lily knew now would not be the time to ask what was wrong, so she merely nodded. "Show me the way."

* * *

Some while later, she finally exited the prestigious bank. Sighing, she set out to buy her school supplies and spend her newly-discovered money. First, she went to get what she was most excited about- a wand. The experience turned out to be horrible. The man had eyes that resembled marbles and looked like he had lived in the dusty shop all his life. He bore such pleasant news about her new wand and Voldemort's wand. Well that would certainly be a problem in the future. As for her pet, she acquired a Smooth Snake that loved to wrap around her neck. I mean she was a Parselmouth, so why not get a snake? As for the pet rule, her snake, which she had decided to call Tempest, looked like a scarf, so she was confident she would get away with it. Next, she went to Flourish and Botts. She ended up buying more books that she needed, and consequently, couldn't carry them all. The shop owner finally took pity on her and gave her a little pouch with both a feather light and undetectable extension charm on it. After thanking him profusely, she made her way to Madame Malkin's. It was here that she met a couple of the most elite purebloods in the wizarding community.

* * *

As soon as she went inside, all she saw were fancy robes and expensive jewelry on a couple people. Her eyes widened a tiny fraction of an inch. So these were the people that her mother had called "stuck up pureblood brats" in a letter to some serious bloke. She could see why her mother had such a bad view of them. They all looked arrogant and cold, but Lily was inclined to admit they were graceful and noble at the same time. Suddenly she locked eyes with a blond haired woman with gorgeous blue eyes. Shock took over the woman's features and she nudged the pale-haired man next to her. As soon as he turned and looked at her with grey eyes, she ducked into the next room. She shivered and went to the center of the room where two people were getting fitted on the stool.

"Excuse me, ma'am," she said in her lilting voice. "I need a whole new wardrobe, including formal dresses, as well as robes for Hogwarts. Is that alright?"

The woman's kind eyes were enough of an answer. "Oh of course darling," she gushed. "Come, come. Just step on the stool next to Mr. Malfoy and Zabini and we'll get you right fitted. Here hand me that list you have in your hands, and I'll find clothes to your taste."

"Thank you so much!" Smirking at the witch's turned back, Lily stepped gracefully onto the stool, completely aware of the two boys looking at her. That trick always worked like a charm.

The silence stretched between them for a few moments, before the blond-haired one finally spoke up. "What's your name."

Lily made a show of looking behind her before before turning back to him with her eyebrows raised. "Me?"

"No the invisible person behind you," he drawled sarcastically, rolling his silver eyes.

"Just checking. No need to get testy," she replied coolly. "It's Lily."

The two of them exchanged glances, and this time the dark-haired one spoke. "What's your surname?"

She studied them for a few heartbeats. "Potter."

As soon as she had uttered the words, the old woman came bustling back with all her clothes. "Here you are dearie. I looked at your list and chose the clothes accordingly."

Lily smiled sweetly. "Thank you very much ma'am." After counting out the correct number of galleons, Lily turned on her heel and strode towards the door. At the last second, she turned around, threw a smirk their way, and called, "See you at school!"

* * *

 **A.N.: So this is the first chapter. Please let by know what you all think through reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Hogwarts

Chapter 2:

 **September 1, 1991**

It had been extremely difficult to convince her horrid aunt and uncle to drop her off at the train station since they had still been angry about the sleeping fiasco that had happened a month ago. She just told them that if they dropped her off at the station, they wouldn't see her until summer break started. She didn't think she had ever seen her uncle waddle-ahem, move-so fast. Well, maybe it was because she said her snake was hungry and didn't always cling to her. At least it had worked. She looked down at the ticket in her hand that she had received only a few days earlier. It read Platform 9 and ¾. How was she supposed to get onto the platform? Suddenly, out of the corner she caught a flash of pale-blond hair. She turned around to see Malfoy and his parents walk briskly in Platforms 9 and 10. So, that was how you got on. She took a deep breath and right as she was about to run, she heard an obnoxious voice exclaim, "-packed with muggles, of course-" She shuddered. How anyone could have such a loud and high voice she didn't know. She hurried through the barrier before she heard anymore. As soon as she crossed, there stood a scarlet steam engine. She could see all the parents heartfelt goodbyes, and her chest tightened. Oh, how she longed for two people in her life. She quickly found a compartment and lifted her trunk with the help of her wand, and she was set. She got on board and immediately closed the door and drew curtains. She sat down and settled herself and Tempest for the long journey.

* * *

Draco watched the dark-headed girl levitate her trunk with ease and felt a little envious that she already knew how to do magic.

"Father, look. Potter can already do magic with her wand."

Lucius studied the girl with surprise. He certainly hadn't expected her to be this advanced in magic. The girl surprisingly kept her face void of all emotions and looked at everybody with distrust. Now, she disappeared from his view. Lucius looked in her general direction for a few more moments, before turning to his son.

"Make an ally of her, Draco. She might be useful to us in the future. Understood?" Draco nodded vigorously.

"Good, now go, and don't forget to write." Draco nodded once again before boarding the train and anxiously until he could see the pretty girl with the emerald eyes.

* * *

"Oh, dear. I don't really see Lily Potter. Dumbledore had told us that we should have talked to her at the platform itself," Molly Weasley fretted. "Oh well. Ron, look for her on the train and make friends with her right away. I am sure it will be easy because she has lived with muggles all her life. She will readily accept your offer of friendship."

'Yes, ma. I will. She will easily be my friends. I bet I won't even have to try," he replied arrogantly.

The twins, Fred and George, looked on with distaste. This is why they didn't like Dumbledore. He literally tore families apart. Look what had happened to the Potters.

* * *

Lily sat back on the train and began to read a book on Occlumency. As soon as she had learned she was a natural occlumens at Gringotts, she had been reading about the art. From what she was reading, it was very hard to master, and only accomplished wizards could completely control it. Some could even create what the book called a "False Dream". This was when a wizard could completely make up an image or event and so when someone invaded their mind, it seemed like they didn't know Occlumency and would show a completely different image. Interesting. That would definitely help her in the future.

* * *

Draco settled himself into the compartment where he had found the other purebloods. Zabini was really one of the only people he could really tolerate. Nott wasn't too bad, but he always had his head stuck in a book. Nerd. Then there was Parkinson, the cow. His lip curled in disgust. She face greatly resembled a pug. Then there were Crabbe and Goyle. They were just two stupid lumps. Where was Daphne? She was the only other one he could talk to aside from Blaise. He scowled and turned to Blaise. He looked at Draco and both looked wordlessly agreed to go and search for Potter. They looked in each and every compartment until they came across one with drawn curtains. Draco pushed open the compartment door without even knocking and entered, Blaise following suit.

The red-head (Draco could have sworn her hair was black two seconds ago) raised her eyes from the thick tome she had been reading, and looked at the newcomers. "Can I help you?"

"I don't think we introduced ourselves that day at Madame Malkin's. The name's Draco, and this is Blaise. We just wanted to get to know the - _oh get that thing away from me!_ " He had finally noticed her "scarf".

Her emerald-eyes twinkled with mirth. "Don't tell me you are afraid of snakes? I thought the Slytherin emblem was of a serpent?" Even Blaise looked uneasy.

" _Come, Tempest. Wake up and say hello to our guests,"_ she hissed in Parseltongue.

Both boys looked gobsmacked and Draco's mouth had actually dropped open. The snake uncoiled itself from around her neck and slithered down her arm and looked at the slightly petrified boys.

After a few moments, Blaise looked at her. "You'll make a wonderful addition to Slytherin."

With that, the three began to talk, and discovered they had more in common than they had originally thought.

* * *

Soon, the compartment door was thrown open and in came a gangly ginger and arrogant features. He looked repulsed by her company and turned to her. " I'm Ron Weasley. You're Lily Potter, right? Of course you are, you have the scar and are pretty." He smiled in a way he probably thought was charming. Lily just hoped she could keep the sweets she had gotten off the trolley down. Then he looked back at the two soon-to-be Slytherins. "Why are you hanging out with these gits! They're probably little Death Eaters in training. You don't want to hang with them. I can help you." He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

She looked at his hand, then looked back up to his face. Her glare was so venomous and frosty that the tall boy actually gulped. Audibly. She slowly stood and he seemed to cower behind the other boy that had come with him. "I wouldn't want to get to know a rude, loud-mouthed prat! Now, before you annoy me any farther, I would suggest getting out of my compartment. _**Now.**_ "

The boy didn't need to be told twice. He frantically nodded and rushed out the door.

Lily sat back down and looked at the two boys who were staring at her, obviously a little frightened. They turned to look at each other, then nodded, obviously agreed on something.

Lily cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're definitely Daphne's long lost twin."

She just stared at them, utterly bemused.

* * *

The trio changed into their uniforms, and before they knew it, they had made it to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the best schools in Europe. After following that giant oaf's instructions, all three of them got into a boat, and were joined by yet another pureblood who introduced herself as Daphne Greengrass. Lily and Daphne hit off right away and chatted.

"Watch yer heads. Now, look! 'Ogwarts is straigh ahead." Now Lily was able to see the glittering castle in all its glory and majesticness. Was that a word? Probably not.

They all got out of the boats and headed up the castle, where they were greeted by a professor by the name of McGonagall. Now that was a woman you didn't want to cross. She led them to the antechamber and said, "Wait here. The sorting will begin momentarily."

Immediately the other first-years began to whisper nervously about how they would be sorted. She rolled her eyes. Fools. If they had only opened up Hogwarts: A History, they would have known they only had to put a hat on their head.

The Gryffindor Head of House returned and they were all led into the Great Hall.

". . . it's enchanted to look like the night sky, you know? I read about it. . ." What a bossy sounding know-it-all. She was going to end up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor for sure. She memorized the textbooks and didn't know when to keep her mouth shut.

They all gathered around the dias, staring at the ragged hat on the stool.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap_

As soon as the last words were sung, the whole hall burst into applause.

"When I call your name, come up to the stool and I will place the hat on your head," the Deputy Headmistress spoke.

"Abbott, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF"  
The sorting continued on and on, but unlike some of her classmates, she watched keenly. The sorting affected how everyone would be treated at Hogwarts.

"Granger, Hermione"

'RAVENCLAW"

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"SLYTHERIN" Lily smiled at her and Daphne mouthed, "I'll save you a spot."

Eventually Draco was called up. It had barely touched his head when it called Slytherin. He smirked and swaggered his way the table clad in green and silver.

And finally, "Potter, Lily."

As soon as Lily stepped forward, whispers broke out. People even stood up to get a good look at her. She stepped gracefully onto the dais and sat on the rickety stool.

 _Look what we have here! Hufflepuff is definitely ruled out. You're very intelligent and smart, but you are not really the bookish type. That leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor. I think you are definitely more suited for Slytherin, but I sense that something is troubling you._

 _She stayed silent, before blurting, "Will I turn into a monster?"_

" _A monster? That depends on you, child."_

" _I don't mind being sneaky and cunning to get what I want, but I don't want to end up like Voldemort. I don't want to kill people and grow up dark. Growing up grey is fine for me."_

" _Then remember this and work towards it. Stay pure of heart and change the reputation of the House of Slytherin. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be the one to change the warped perception everyone has of that house."_

" _Alright, o wise hat. Sort me."_

" _You are one of the most promising pupils I have sorted. I know you won't let anyone down."_ "SLYTHERIN!" Only the last word had been shouted aloud to the anxious crowd, for which she was very grateful.

She stepped down and made her way through the stunned crowd. When the sorting hat had declared where she should belong, only Daphne, Draco, and Blaise had bothered to start clapping for her. Now when she was halfway to the Slytherin table, the whole house erupted into thunderous applause. She smiled. That was more like it. She finally reached and took her spot next to Daphne and waited for the sorting to finish.

After Blaise joined them at the table, Dumbledore stood up. "Before we begin the banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

They all tucked in and Lily and after she had eaten her fill, felt very sleepy that she even went so far as to lean her head against Draco's shoulder, and didn't even notice when his pale cheeks flushed pink. He literally had to drag her out of her seat when it came time to go to the dormitories. She followed Gemma Farley and Marcus Flint down deep until they reached the dungeons. They stopped in front of a blank wall and the Adrian said, "The password is Salazar. The passwords will change every week, so make sure you look at the board."

They all clambered where the prefects stood waiting for them.

"Welcome to Slytherin. You are all obviously here for a reason and we expect you to do well. This is the common room. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck. Now, there are a few rules that ALL of you are required to follow, no matter who you are or how much money your daddy has." She took a stack of paper from her robes and began distributing them among the midgets.

Lily took hers and began to read the instructions:

First years must always unite outside of the common room and defend one another even if they are foes

No squabbles between house members are allowed to happen in public. If there is a disagreement, it must be resolved in the common room and nowhere else

All students must be up and out of the common room by 7:15 even on the weekends

Slytherins are not definitely not expected to associate with Gryffindors and usually not Hufflepuffs either. If you must interact with someone in a different house, it should be a Ravenclaw.

"If you any of you have questions, you are welcome to stay behind. Those who have had enough for one night, you may go up. Girls dormitories are on the right, while boys are to left. Also, we will be up a little earlier tomorrow, so if any of you want a mini-tour, come down a little earlier. Classes start at 8 o'clock. Good luck, little snakes. You'll need it."

* * *

 **A.N. And that's the end of the 2nd chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Political Connections

Chapter 3:

 **September 2, 1991**

Lily was not pleased with how things were going on her first day of school. Whispers had followed her ever since she emerged from the dungeons. She had caught a few snippets of information and almost snorted at the conversations she heard.

". . . no wonder she killed You-Know-Who. She's the next Dark Lady. . ."

"That's her! The one with black hair, next to Malfoy. . ."

"No Potter was ever sorted in Slytherin."

Well, the last comment was technically wrong. Her grandmother, Dorea Potter née Black had been in Slytherin when she attended Hogwarts. Plus, she was descended from Salazar Slytherin himself, so obviously her grandmother wasn't the only one to be sorted into her house.

Finally, she made it to the Great Hall where she sat by Blaise, who was currently surveying the Daily Prophet.

"Enjoying the rumours, Lils?"

Lily merely glared darkly at the chuckling boy and stomped on his foot. She felt immense satisfaction when he choked on his pumpkin juice.

* * *

The classes had been a bit boring. So far, the teachers were mostly teaching basic wand movements and spells, ones which Lily had already studied in her childhood. According to Professor Flitwick, she was utterly brilliant at Charms just like her mother. Although she would never admit it to anyone, her eyes grew a little misty at the mention of her Mom.

In Transfiguration, McGonagall was not surprised when Lily managed to turn her match into a needle. She simply walked back to her desk and came back with a thick textbook in her hands.

"Your father was a bright pupil and excelled at Transfiguration. I expected no less from you, Ms. Potter. Now, I want you to create a dagger from this needle. If you can, embellish it a little, maybe add a design on the handle." She peered at her sternly over her spectacles. "Are you capable of doing this, Ms. Potter?"

Lily was stunned to say the least, but recovered quickly and nodded vigorously.

"Good." With that, the stern witch handed her the textbook and Lily got to work.

It was more complicated than Lily thought it was going to be and she had to take plenty of complicated notes. She attempted it several times, and a few minutes before class ended, Lily managed to create a dagger with a green stripe on the handle.

Professor McGonagall came and inspected her work before giving her a rare smile.

"Well done. 20 points to Slytherin for an outstanding display of magic and resourcefulness. Your father would be very proud of you."

Needless to say, McGonagall was by far Lily's favorite teacher.

* * *

Next on her timetable was double Potions with the Gryffindors. She had heard numerous things about the Potions Master. He was said to be the most atrocious teacher and favored the Slytherins above everybody else. Hopefully her extensive knowledge in Potions would come in handy. The quartet then entered the freezing, unwelcoming dungeons and took the front row seats. They then spent the next few minutes quietly talking amongst themselves as the Gryffindors reluctantly filed into the classroom.

Suddenly the door banged open and in swept the intimidating figure of Professor Snape. He certainly was imposing, but she was determined to get the highest grade in this class. She loved the subject and would not let the bat get in her way.

Soon, he began roll-call. When he got to her name, she knew he was torn. In her mother's diary in her trunk, she had read that Snape was friends with her mother, but absolutely loathed her father. She could see the swirl of emotions in his eyes and knew he was debating whether he should hate or tolerate her. She straightened up further in her seat, and changed her hair so that they resembled her late mother's dark red locks.

"For your sake, I hope you are not the usual lot of dunderheads I usually have to teach," he sneered. "Many people don't see Potion making to be very important, but it is. If you are invested, you will learn the art and will see what a simmering cauldron and some ingredients can do. Some will give you the greatest of luck, while others can put you in a trance-like state," he said quietly.

"Potter! What is the purpose of Gillyweed and give me situation in which it can be used."

"Gillyweed is a magical plant that is used in very difficult potions. If one eats the plant only, it will give the user gills and the ability to breathe underwater for a certain period of time. It also reacts poorly with any ingredients associated with fire such as Salamander blood."

His lip curled. "Looks like someone had the time to read before arriving. Very good, Potter. Now, what is the describe the color and purpose of dittany."

She pondered for a moment before answering his question, which she was pretty sure came out of a seventh year textbook. "Dittany is a brown liquid that is used to heal wounds until they look like they are several days old. Also, if you mix this rare herb with silver and another mixture, it can cure a werewolf bite. The only reason that most werewolves can't be cured of lycanthropy is because this plant is expensive because of how scarce it is. It costs thousands of galleons and not many people have that much money to spend around. It can also release flammable vapours."

Snape was clearly taken aback by how much she knew. "Describe a moonstone and how it can be used in potions."

"Moonstone is a milky color and is a very useful ingredient. Powdered moonstone is used in the Draught of Peace and several Love Potions. This gem is actually affordable, which is why it is substituted in for some ingredients."

"5 points to Slytherin for coming prepared." He rounded on the rest of the class. "Well why aren't you all writing that down?!"

They were then instructed to make a potion that would be used in making a cure for boils. If brewed incorrectly, it could actually do the opposite and create boils or make them worse. Snape wrote the instructions on the board and they began. She looked down at her book and decided if she stirred the mixture counterclockwise once more and added a little bit more flobberworm, the potion would turn out even better.

As soon as she was about to some more cut up flobberworm, Draco seized her wrist. "What are you doing," he hissed. "You are only supposed to one flobberworm, not three. I already saw you mess up on the stirring, too! You'll get in trouble!"

Lily laughed lightly. "Are you concerned about me, Draco?"

Her smile only grew when she saw the pink blush steal over his cheeks. "No," he retorted. "I just don't want to lose house points, especially on the first day of school!"

"Sure. Don't worry. I know what I am doing. I have studied the effects and results of adding more flobberworm. The potion will still emit a light pink vapour, but it will be slightly stronger than what the book is describing.

Soon Professor Snape came and inspected all of their potions. Blaise seemed to be failing miserably, unlike Daphne and Draco. Finally he came over and studied her potion.

"Why did you add another flobberworm and stir counterclockwise once more, even though the book clearly says to do something else, Ms. Potter?"

"Well Professor, first off, it increases the potency of the potion, which means it makes it more effective. Second of all, it is less likely to backfire on someone if they had made a mistake earlier."

He smiled slowly. "Very good, Pot- Lillian. 10 points to Slytherin."

With that he left and continued taunting the Gryffindors until the bell signaled the end of class.

When they all walked out and starting walking towards the Great Hall for dinner, Draco immediately demanded how she got away with "throwing things in the cauldron and hoping for the best".

She merely winked. "A good witch never reveals her secrets, Draco." With that, she began to walk towards her next class, but not before waving at the three bemused first-years.

* * *

Classes continued on like so for the next couple of weeks. Soon October rolled around and the lessons continued on-the teachers lectured, and the students learned.

However, Lily made a strange request that day. "Right so, we're all Slytherins so we have evil things to do and people to defame. So, meet me on the 7th floor opposite the tapestry at Barnabas the Barmy after dinner. I just have to acquire something from certain red-headed twins and then we will discuss politics. Also, bring me something to eat when you come" She turned, her robes twirling gracefully about her, before disappearing from their view.

"Here I thought we were in for a peaceful first year." Blaise sighed. Daphne and Draco couldn't agree more.

* * *

"Weasley!"

The two redheads in questions turned to look at her and pointed at themselves as to say _me?_

"Yes, you two. I want the map-the Marauders Map. My father, Prongs, made it with his friends, so I want it. It is after all a family heirloom."

"Your father-"

"-is Prongs!"

"-No way!"

"Well, Gred, who are we to deny such a-"

"-dashing young lady who has-"

"-so kindly asked us-"

"-for the map, Forge."

Lily stared, amused at the antics of the said twins and held out her palm expectantly. "Well?"

They grinned mischievously and replied in sync: "Why of course, Madame. We have it memorized anyway." At the last word, one of them procured a thin, worn out piece of parchment.

She took it and placed her wand on top. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The parchment seemed to come alive. Now, Lily could see all the people in the castle. A grin split her face. "It was nice doing business with you, Fred, George." She tossed them a small pouch that jingled with wizarding money. When they opened their mouths to protest, she help up a hand and said, "Think of it as funding to create new products. It's not charity. I daresay we need a couple of pranks here and there to lighten up the atmosphere, don't you?"

Fred (at least she thought it was him) smiled at her. "Thanks, we-

"-appreciate it."

She nodded before turning on her heel and heading up the 7th floor, where she was sure to find some very irate Slytherins.

* * *

After making her way to the tapestry, she met up with all three of her friends, and paced three times in front of the wall opposite the tapestry to the utter bewilderment of the door to the Room of Requirement appeared and in she entered. She had requested it to resemble their common room in the dungeons. There was a circular table in the center with four chairs around it. There were pieces of parchment and multiple quills lying in front of each chair, waiting to be used. There were bookshelves that spanned the length of an entire side of the room, as well a chalkboard for thoughts to be recorded.

" _Please guard the door and make sure no one comes in, Tempest,"_ she hissed. She ignored how Draco and Blaise flinched a little. Daphne, to her credit, didn't even bat an eye at her Parseltongue capabilities, despite having no prior knowledge of her snake. When Lily questioned her about it, the blond-haired girl simply shrugged. "I saw your scarf move a little in Potions."

She gestured towards the plush chairs. "Take a seat. We have a lot to discuss, and very little time to do it." She cleared her throat and went straight to the point. "Now, if we want to basically control the house from the inside and out, we have to act like Salazar Slytherin. We have to be cunning, resourceful, and show everyone we are not just little eleven year-olds. Obviously, since we are first years, we are not going to conquer Slytherin all of a sudden and become the most cunning people alive." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, we are not reincarnations of Merlin." She surveyed them. "However, we will have to work hard, so we can overtake Slytherin maybe next year, and at least in third year. Are you willing to do that?" When they all nodded their consent, she turned to Draco. "Your father is one of the most influential purebloods. I am pretty confident in saying he was most likely Slytherin King when he was at Hogwarts." At Draco's affirmative nod, she continued. "As of now, the current king is Adrian Pucey. I believe his right-hand lackey is Evan Rosier. He is the one who gathers all the information and does all the suspicious and behind the scenes work. Now it is our job to remove him and put our influence into place. This is where you come in Draco. You should be the replacement when we 'usurp him from his throne'. You're extremely wealthy and your family's name carries a lot of weight both inside and outside of Hogwarts. Daphne, it seems your reputation precedes you. You have already been deemed the Slytherin Ice-Princess. . . of all the first years. Make it Queen." At Daphne's stiff nod, she continued on. "Blaise, you and I, will play the more. . . _dangerous_ games. We will convince people to side with us, do all the dealings with other housemates, and use our future contacts in all the other houses to be up to speed on what is happening at Hogwarts. You have the charm and wit which usually helps, and if it doesn't, that's where I come in." She smiled rather innocently.

"So, basically what you're saying is that Draco and I should take over as the official King and Queen, do their duties, while you and Blaise basically spread all of our influence and keep anyone from snatching away this power," Daphne questioned.

A wicked grin spread across the petite girl's face. "That is exactly what I am saying."

Suddenly Draco spoke up. "How do you know so much about our world? I thought you were raised by those _muggles."_ He spat the word as if was a bad taste in his mouth.

Her eyes had turned rather frosty at the way he had said the word, but didn't reprimand him.

"I pay attention to those little details that everyone misses. Besides, in my mother's old school trunk, I found this." She drew a small black notebook from inside her bag. "This belonged to someone named SOB. It outlines all the flaws of the oldest magical families. So it says what their strengths and weaknesses are, their ideologies, their status in the political world, etc. Family influences a lot. If their ancestors were like this, they most likely passed all these traits and fortunes down to their children. We can use it to our advantage now, so that later in the future, we can reap the rewards." There was a pregnant pause. "Will you do it? Will you join me so that we can take Hogwarts by storm?"

Judging from the looks on their faces, she had made the correct allies.

* * *

 **A.N. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. A Tangled Web of Deceit

Chapter 4:

Lily had finally gotten a letter from Gringotts and as the goblin had predicted, there was indeed something amiss concerning her account. Ragnok's letter mentioned it:

 _Lady Potter,_

 _I regret to inform you that my suspicions were indeed correct. Someone - out of spite or on someone's order - has probed into your account and actually has stolen a large amount of galleons. I at least know it is not your legal guardian, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, unfortunately. He was my first suspect. I know that he couldn't have ordered anyone to do this on his behalf; he is the type to do things himself rather than depend on other people._

Lily mentally filed away this information for later. Who knew when it might come in handy.

 _I will personally look into the matter, Lady Potter. For the time being, I will freeze your account, so no one not even you, will be able to withdraw anything from your account unless you come to see me personally and I have verified your identity. Please understand these are just safety precautions. Rest assured, I will come to the bottom of this. Also, soon I would very much like to have the pleasure of seeing you at Gringotts. I request that you come at your earliest convenience so that we may discuss this in further detail and so you you can withdraw anything you would like from your vault. I know when you came last time, I myself withdrew the galleons and didn't even let you see any of your other vaults. I am truly sorry for any inconvenience that has caused. I was suspicious of other goblins at the time-I still am, but now there are better, stronger wards around your vaults, so I need not worry. As far as your parent's will is concerned, I think it is best to talk to you when you arrive. I am most displeased at what I found, and I think you will be even more so. Until next time Lady Potter. May your gold always flow._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ragnok_

 _Director and Manager of Gringotts Bank_

Lily immediately penned out a letter to the respected goblin.

 _Mr. Ragnok,_

 _Thank you for looking into this information for me and writing me as soon as your were notified of these grievous atrocities. I will certainly come to meet you as soon as I can. I am anxious to hear your news regarding the will. Also, I have a request to make. I am most curious about my family tree and I remember that I am related to both Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor through two individuals. Can I recieve more about my family line-if it's not too much to ask. Thank you. May you always profit._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lillian Rose Potter_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

* * *

Currently, only Draco and Lily were seated at the table clad with green and silver.

"Draco," Lily asked suddenly. "How much trouble can someone get in if they were caught stealing from a most ancient and noble?"

The result was instantaneous. His goblet crashed onto the table as he stared at her, frozen in surprise, his hand still in a claw as if he were still gripping the cup. "That's not possible. Gringotts is the most well protected place in the whole wizarding community," he hissed.

"Well, I am not so sure about that anymore. Now, I am not doubting the goblin's capabilities, but have you seen the article this morning?"

She tossed him the Daily Prophet.

 **GRINGOTTS SECURITY BREACHED**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Believed to be the work of Dark Wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist nothing was taken. The vault in question had, in fact, been emptied the very same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you", said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon. Gringotts now need to readress their security system. Goblin security specialists are combing the land for a better breed of security dragon to replace the now deemed useless existing ones. They are even going as far as examining muggle security systems. Gringotts need to get another security system in place before any more breaches occur. Wizards, Witches all over the country are scratching their heads wondering how safe their money is in the so-called safest wizard bank. Head Goblin are urging the wizarding community for calm._

He rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't believe it," he muttered. "That technically shouldn't be possible. Well to answer your question, you first need to know a little history. The Most Ancient and Noble Houses are the most influential. They have been around for a long time and are respected. This includes the Potters, Blacks, Malfoys, Greengrasses, Pucey, etc. Then there are the Most Ancient Houses. These are houses that have been around for a long time but have lost respect in the eyes of many. An example of some families with this status are the Gaunts and Bulstrodes.. After, there are the Noble Houses. This means they are respected and have been around for a couple centuries, but not long enough. Blaise is from a family like this. So is Pansy Parkinson, Evan Rosier, and many others. Then there are the lesser families like Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, etc. I think you know why they are called lesser families. Now, if someone is truly stealing from your family, which is one of the most respected, then that person could be sent to Azkaban or the Dementor's Kiss at the worst. If it is someone who is really influential or widely known, they might be able to get away with a lesser sentence, but only if they literally spend all their money bribing other people. Their punishment probably won't be much better either, to be honest." He looked at her, his face absolutely serious. "What are you going to do about it if it turns out to be true?"

She smiled rather wolfishly. "They will learn that they messed with the wrong girl. I'll make their lives miserable." She said it with so much venom in her voice that even Draco shivered.

"Now, let's talk about about something else that isn't morbid, shall we? I had a dream last night about a mango tap dancing." Draco looked bemused, but nevertheless went along with her change in topic. The two snakes quickly forgot about their worries and enjoyed themselves for the rest of the hour-until Lily rushed off claiming she needed to meet up with Daphne to discuss Arithmancy.

* * *

Draco watched his friend go, her now scarlet hair flying behind her. Gods, he felt so guilty. He honestly shouldn't have since he did nothing wrong, but nevertheless, felt awful. He had received a letter from his father yesterday and it was brutal and short to the point:

 _Draco,_

 _I have received intelligence that you have befriended the Potter girl. Why was I not notified the instant it happened? I should have received a notification from you the very first week of school. I am extremely disappointed in you. Do not make this a habit. Make sure you stay in the girl's good graces and get to know her well. This alliance may prove to be extremely beneficial for us in the future-if you don't make a mess of this assignment. I am curious. What are your thoughts on the girl? I have heard she acts all innocent, but remember, everyone is sorted in Slytherin for a reason. Find out her agenda and report to me immediately._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Father_

 _Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

He had immediately send a scathing reply to his father in a fit of rage. It was probably a very stupid thing to do, but Draco couldn't help but feel a little smug. He couldn't even imagine what a face his father would make when he finally did read the letter. He didn't think red would go very well with their trademark pale features. Draco grinned. Hopefully Mother would take pictures.

* * *

 **A.N. That's Chapter 4! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Family or Foe?

Chapter 5:

 **October 31, 1991**

Currently, the dark-haired girl was lightly dozing unbeknownst to her friend. **It** had happened again, except there was a little twist on the trademark dream. Yes, she still saw the flash of green light and the scream, but this was different.

" _Lily," the voice whispered. "Come, child. Your destiny awaits you."_

" _Who is it? Show yourself." Lily was ashamed to hear how much her voice quivered, but she honestly couldn't help it. The voice seemed to emit from the dark cavern in front of her._

 _It laughed softly. "Family, dearest. Come where many have been told not to go. Come soon, darling. I shall be waiting most anxiously for you." The deep voice laughed._

Lily awoke with a start, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. It was just a dream, just a dream, she reminded herself over and over, taking in huge mouthfuls of air. Just a dream, she repeated. Oh, but it had seemed so real! After she had calmed down enough, Lily reminisced her dream. What was that little tidbit about being family? She didn't have anyone left besides her horrible aunt and uncle. . . did she? She would have to investigate the matter. For her sake, she hoped he wasn't related to her. She shuddered to even think about it. The only ones who had truly loved her were her parents, but they had been killed by Voldemort 10 years ago on this very day. Lily was almost tempted to just skip the day. She just wanted to bury beneath the covers and hide from the rest of the student body, especially the rest of the snakes. But she knew her parents wouldn't want her to mourn her death. They would want her to move on, be happy. Sighing, she got dressed and slowly went down the stairs, ready to face her peers.

* * *

When Lily came down to breakfast, Draco immediately noticed not even a strand of hair was out of place, as usual. Her appearance was always pristine and neat. However, no amount of makeup would be able to conceal her bloodshot eyes, proof of her troubled sleep. . . and tears.

"The same dream again?" Draco asked, his gaze lingering on her own eyes.

"No." She frowned. "This one was a little better. It's better than seeing how that psychotic man killed them." She stabbed a piece of sausage so hard that a clang could be heard as her fork hit the plate below. Draco inhaled sharply. Today was Halloween. How could he forget? He avoided her gaze and looked at his plate, ashamed. How could he even look her in the face when he knew his own father had been a trusted advisor of the very man who had killed her parents?

"Stop it," she said sharply, as if she could sense his inner turmoil. Draco flinched but his gaze remained downcast. Lily grasped his face in her small hands and forced him to look at her. "Draco Lucius Malfoy! You did NOT contribute to my parents' death and really, your father didn't either. Sure, he might have supported them, but it is not your family's fault that my parents were targeted and killed. Trust me, if they were, no offense Draco, I would have already taken care of them by now." At the end of her rant, her cheeks were flushed and those bright green eyes were earnest and bright. Draco swallowed once, twice. His eyes were still a bit haunted, but he nodded and smiled weakly at her. "Good," she said curtly. They ate in silence the rest of breakfast, at least until Blaise came down. Honestly, even a silencing charm wouldn't stop the boy. Git.

* * *

The day didn't go well. At all. All the teacher, with a couple exceptions, coddled her and looked at her with something akin to pity. Argh! Only Snape and McGonagall treated her normally! By the end of the day, she was in a foul mood and was ready to pull out her hair, no matter how much she liked it! Even her Draco, Daphne and Blaise had steered clear of her and wisely made sure no one dared to talk to her. Today was not a day for laughing.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by until the last day before Winter break was finally here. Of course this also meant it was time for Professor Snape to come around with the "Clipboard of Shame" as most Slytherins called it. Unless your parents weren't home or there was some other acceptable reason, there was an unspoken rule that every Slytherin had to go home for break. If not, people assumed home life was horrible or something fishy was going on. Obviously, this was good blackmail material, so all the serpents went home to their families. Still, the Slytherin Head was required to at least make it available in case someone needed to stay behind. Lily dreaded when he would come to her, because she knew there was no way she would ever go back to the Dursleys. His footsteps neared until he was standing right in front of her lab station. She was aware of all the eyes of the other Slytherin's on her. She was doomed.

"Lillian, are you going home over break?"

As Lily opened her mouth to respond, Draco elbowed her in the ribs and responded for her. "I invited her to spend break at my manor, Professor." Snape's eyes flashed before he nodded curtly and moved onto the next victim, his robes billowing behind him.

When he was gone, Lily raised one black eyebrow at him. "What," he asked innocently.

"Have you asked your parents?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Psh. They won't mind. . . much. I'm sure it will be fine,'' he answered with a boyish, albeit nervous, grin.

"If you say so, Draco."

* * *

The next morning, Lily was up extra early to pack for her stay at Malfoy Manor. Thank goodness she had bought fancy dresses when buying her school supplies. Draco had hurriedly informed her of the traditional ball hosted on Christmas and had immediately fled as to not feel her wrath. She snarled under her breath, muttering about something about stupid boys. Daphne sniggered. Lily glared.

* * *

The four Slytherins had now been chatting for several hours, until finally the scarlet engine pulled into Platform 9 ¾. Thankfully, at their behest, Professor Snape had performed a charm to shrink all of their trunks so they wouldn't have to worry about them.

They all exited the train. They immediately spotted the Greengrasses, including little Astoria, talking to the widowed Ms. Zabini. Lily threw her arms around Daphne first, then Blaise and made them promise to write and not be strangers before they left. As soon as they left, Draco grabbed her hand, and dragged her over to where a picture perfect couple was standing. The tall man, scepter in hand, was the epitome of pureblood society. Standing perfectly straight, clad in green and black finery, his face betrayed none of his thoughts, though his eyes did linger a bit on their linked hands. The beautiful woman, next to him, however, was smiling. She was still reserved and had that aura around her, like Lord Malfoy did, but she was still a bit more open than her husband. Her crystal clear blue eyes and blond hair shone in the afternoon light. Lily was suddenly glad that she had worn one of her more formal dresses. It was floor-length, lavender and complete with the pearl beading and embroidery. She had donned a white fur coat with it.

Draco tugged on her hand, until both were standing in front of the pureblood couple. "Father, Mother, I would like you to meet Lillian Rose Potter."

* * *

 **A.N. This is the end of Chapter 5! Sorry for the prolonged absence - life got in the way. Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. New Relatives

Chapter 6

Malfoy Manor was simply stunning with its gleaming white marble and golden accents. It was a manor fit for one of the wealthiest pure bloods.

"Dobby! Show Heiress Potter to her room and make sure she settles in comfortably." He turned to her and regarded her with those quicksilver eyes, so like his son's. "I do hope you enjoy your stay here, Heiress."

"Thank you Lord Malfoy, for your hospitality."

He nodded curtly and strode away towards what Lily assumed was his study. "Come along Narcissa."

Lady Malfoy smiled at her and took her small hands in her own. "I am not sure if you are aware, but your grandmother, Dorea, was my aunt. I was very close to her, even though she and I were on opposite sides during the war. I was very sorry to hear of her passing. One day I hope you and I will share the friendship and closeness that she and I once had."

Lily's swallowed, silver gleaming in her eyes. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," she said quietly. She couldn't remember the last time she was looked at like that, as if she was important, special even.

"Narcissa, or even Aunt Cissy if you prefer. I'll leave Draco to give you a tour. And remember, dear, dinner will be served promptly at six."

She nodded "Of course. Thank you again for allowing me to stay in your home during Yule."

She smiled and hugged her briefly before following her husband out of the foyer.

Lily felt a tug at her hand. "Come on, come on, come on, come on!" he said impatiently. "I want to show you everything, and I mean everything."

She allowed a small small to grace her usually stoic face and sighed exasperatedly, before following him, shaking her head at his exuberance the whole way.

* * *

Dinner was a very formal affair. Lily wore a floor length, lavender gown with silver accents on the bodice and waist. It fit her slim, petite figure well. Never had she felt more thankful that she had had the sense to buy formal clothes that day at Madame Malkin's, especially when she saw Narcissa's ice blue evening gown, her curled blond hair swept up into an elegant bun.

The house elf, who Lily learned was named Dobby, served and they all tucked in. They all chatted amicably, the atmosphere light, until -

"So Heir Potter, my son tells me you had extensive knowledge of the wizarding world and even many of the pureblood customs. I find it very curious, especially as I was unaware of any other magical relatives in your family, after your parents passed," saying the last bit almost cruelly, a serpentine smile growing on his pale lips.

Draco, inexperienced with his father's silver tongue and utterly oblivious to the tense atmosphere, gave away the information she wanted no pureblood to know. "Oh, Lily lives with her aunt - owww!" He yelped in pain as Lily stomped on his foot. Hard. But the damage had already been done, and his father knew it, if the malicious gleam in his eyes were anything to go by.

"Is that so? I was unaware your father had any siblings, _Ms_. Potter.

Lily just stared straight ahead, two bright red spots growing on her pale, ivory cheeks, not daring to say a single word, barely breathing.

A chuckle sounded. "Surely you don't live with those mud - muggles from your mother's side?"

Draco, realizing his mistake, immediately came to her defense. "It's not like she had a choice, Father. Like you said, she has no other family left."

"Oh I never said she didn't have any family left, Draco."

"No, Lucius stop. You can't do this to the poor girl! It's not you place," Narcissa pleaded.

"Quiet Narcissa! I did not give you permission to talk, and unless I do so you will remain silent in my presence!" She immediately quieted, looking down at her lap, the perfect picture of a pureblood's wife.

Lily was looking at the scene with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" she breathed. "I know I am the last of the Potter line and that I have no other family left."

"Oh, it's such a shame they didn't tell you, darling. But I understand I really do. I mean I wouldn't want to be told that my godfather sold my parent's out to Voldemort and that he now rots in Azkaban." She let out a strangled gasp, aghast. "Oh yes. I wouldn't want to be told that my father's only other friend was a filthy werewolf and refused to take care of me." By this time, there were already tears forming in her eyes and her fists were clenched. She struggled to her contain magic that was already begging and whispering at her to let go. _Let go, just this once. Show him, you're not weak, demure, show him your strength, came the wicked hiss._ He continued on, ever so softly, unaware of her internal battle "Nor would I want to be told that I am related to myparent's own murderer, the Dark Lord, who -"

Before he could even finish, the china everywhere shattered as Lily's magic went spiraling out of control, the sheer hatred flowing through her. Before anyone could do anything, however, she had already fled, the trail of her lavender dress flashing as she whipped around the corner, and ran out double doors, out into the open night.

* * *

She had to get out, anywhere, everywhere. She was suffocating, stumbling, the wind was tearing at the once breathtaking gown as Lily ran through the forest directly opposite from the manor. She ran for what felt like hours and hours, until finally she reached a clearing. She flung herself down on the bench nearby, finally giving way to her tears, shuddering with every gasp and breath that she took. She was tired, oh so tired. Of living up to everyone's expectations, of trying to be perfect, trying to fit into the world. Somebody must have hated her, she decided a while later as her sobs turned into hiccups. Fate was oh so cruel, having her be related to her parents own - she choked before finishing the thought. She couldn't go back, not now, couldn't face the foul, loathsome spider, waiting to ensnare her in his tangled web of lies and deceit. And Narcissa and Draco, what must they think of her now? She gasped and shivered. She didn't care she decided. She just didn't care.

* * *

 **A.N. Sorry for the late and extremely short chapter - I just really wanted to get it out there after not updating for so long. This chapter is unbeta-ed as of right now, so please excuse all the mistakes that I made. As I said, I am in quite a hurry, but I'll be sure to post a revised version within the next couple days or so. As always, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Revelations

Chapter 7

The snow swirled elegantly around her, dusting her surroundings, glittering prettily. It was mocking her, much like the snake that dwelled in the pretty manor. The luxuries, the midas touch, the way his words flowed off his tongue - they all concealed his true nature, or at least he thought so. It was true that many knew of his manipulative habits, but what they didn't know was that he would go to any lengths to get to what he wanted. And right now he wanted to to exploit her, to squeeze all the information out of her and then discard her and move on to his next victim. No, he wouldn't get the best of her, she promised, her green eyes hardening. She shivered, finally realizing how cold it was. She got to her feet, albeit reluctantly, slowly trudging through the piling snow. She was so very tired. Lily just wanted to to just curl up under the sheets with a mug of hot chocolate and cry herself to sleep. She scaled the manor for at least half an hour, trying to find an inconspicuous entrance because judging by the lights in the front of the manor, someone was still awake and waiting for her. Merlin forbid if it was Lucius waiting to taunt her again. Finally she had the common sense to call their house elf, Dobby, to take her up to her room. The world flashed before the roaring fire and toasty sheets came into focus. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

NOOO! She gasped and awoke with a start, breathing heavily. Voldemort. Voldemort was the one haunting her nightmares and preventing her from getting any sleep. But how? He was dead wasn't he? Wasn't he? Then how could he still be affecting her live even ten years after his alleged demise? No he can't be back, she thought hysterically. It can't be him. Anyone but him please! But no one heard her as she rocked back and forth, sobbing, inconsolable. Mama, papa, please come back, she whispered. Please, anyone. Help me.

* * *

Draco couldn't stand the smug look his father always wore when he successfully manipulated someone. _Please let Lily be strong_ , he begged silently. _Don't let my father win._ He faltered mid-stride as he caught sight of her already at the table, calmly buttering her toast, elegantly dressed in an emerald dress, pearls flashing at her thin neck and wrist, delicate droplets hanging from her ears. Hope fluttered in his chest, that she would show up his father, but it was quickly squashed when he beheld her red-rimmed eyes. Merlin, she had been crying. In the short time that he had known her, he had found her to be the strongest person he had ever known and the the least emotionally attached out of all his friends. But his heart snake as he remembered that his father knew her weakness and wanted to exploit it. He knew she craved for that unconditional love and desperately wanted a family of her own. The boy sneaked a glance at his father and felt sick as he caught the gleam in his father's eyes.

"Lady Potter, I see you've handled the revelations from last night . . . quite well," he said with an air of someone who was gloating and enjoying every second of the discomfort he caused.

She calmly put two lumps of sugar in her tea, stirred, and drank leisurely. "Yes, quite. It has certainly been very eye-opening, Lord Malfoy. I expect that I will gain many lessons from last night."

"Indeed," he chuckled, but surprisingly said nothing more. Knowing his father, last night had probably been a small taste of what was to come. Lucius was probably gathering as much knowledge as possible so that when he delivered the final blow, it would be even more devastating.

The minutes ticked by with Draco stealing glances at her every few minutes or so, his foot tapping nervously beneath the table.

Suddenly, the chair screeched as Lily backed away from the table. "Excuse me," she said curtly. "I have many things to attend to this morning. Draco, if you could kindly escort me to the library, it would be much appreciated."

"Of course," he stammered, hastily rising from his chair.

She inclined her head. "Thank you."

He couldn't even muster a response as shame rippled through him as he saw her wet eyes. They had done this to her.

* * *

She growled in frustration and scrubbed her eyes as she threw yet another tome aside. This was no use. Early in the morning, through her scrambled thoughts after last night's . . . episode . . . she had remembered Lucius had spat "you godfather Black" with the utmost hatred. Something was not right with the story, especially since Lucius looked like he had despised the man and as far as she was concerned, the enemy of her enemy was her friend. But weren't the Blacks even crazier than any other pureblood family? As far as she knew, they prided themselves on being the most ancient family with the most knowledge and power. One of the only sane people to ever come out of that family was her grandmother, Dorea, and she had been shunned for marrying into a family with light tendencies. Maybe her godfather had been like that? But how to find out?! She couldn't even ask Narcissa, the only other sane Black. She knew that her aunt would tell her the information, but if Lucius found out that she was digging around . . . Suddenly she sat up, her eyes growing wide with realization. Ragnok! Yes, she thought. He was perfect. His whole family had been loyal to the Potters since the bank was first founded in the 1474. He would be able to provide her with the answers she so desperately seeked. Taking out a quill and an inkpot, she penned a letter to her her account manager, with a request to meet him.

His return letter was short and to the point:

 _Lady Potter,_

 _I would be pleased to meet you today at 12 o'clock this afternoon. May your gold always flow._

 _Ragnok_

 _Director and Manager of Gringotts Bank_

* * *

After finishing the letter, she wandered to the sitting room to find Lucius reading the newspaper and Narcissa nursing a cup of tea, going through what looked like correspondence between a couple other pureblood wives. As soon as she entered the room, Narcissa hastily stood up, her mouth opening, ready to ask -

Not giving her a chance to speak, Lily asked, "Would you mind terribly if I borrowed some floo powder, Lady Malfoy? It seems I have many tasks to attend to today."

"Of course."

She inclined her head. "Much obliged."

Less than 10 minutes before her appointment, Lily stood before the imposing snow-white marble building and looked just above the burnished bronze doors:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

 _Of finding more than treasure there_

Quite morbid, she mused, but definitely effective. She walked quickly, pulling her soft velvet cloak tightly around her as she was escorted to Ragnok's office. She entered and saw the goblin already waiting for your.

"Mr. Ragnok, it is wonderful to see you again, though I wish I was visiting under more amiable circumstances."

"Likewise, Lady Potter. Now what is it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"It has recently come to my attention that I have a godfather with the surname of Black and that he is currently residing in Azkaban for betraying my parent's location to Voldemort. I tried looking about information about him, but there was nothing - even in in the Malfoy library! You're the only one I can trust right now. I can only count on others to share their warped perception or go sell my inquiries to the highest bidder."

"Ah, I remember. He was your father's most trusted friend. They were very close if I'm not mistaken. I was quite surprised when the newspapers printed that he was thrown into Azkaban for disclosing your parent's location to the Dark Lord. I didn't think he was capable of it or even wished to do so. Perhaps their will mention something that will help us. One moment, please.

She nodded and less than a minute later, she sat staring at the smooth parchment.

 _Herein lies the last will and testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Anne Potter (nee Evans)_

 _We hereby declare that if we, James Charlus Potter and Lily Anne Potter (nee Evans), precede our daughter, Lillian Rose Potter, that her guardianship be immediately transferred to her godfather, Sirius Orion Black. If Sirius Black is unable to care for our dearest Lily, then her guardianship will pass to Remus John Lupin, regardless of his condition. If Remus John Lupin is unwilling or unable to care for Lillian, then her guardianship should be transferred to Frank and Alice Longbottom._

 _We decree that all individual and joint possessions and finances of James and Lily Potter, as well as any other family assets, be transferred to the sole ownership of Lillian Rose Potter, and that their use and dissemination be overseen and administered by the discretion and wisdom of her guardian. Furthermore, her guardian has the permission to be appointed as proxy to any seats in Wizengamot until Lillian Potter is of age, at which time, control of said assets and seats will revert to her sole discretion and control._

Lily opened her mouth, ready to pester the goblin for answers, but was interrupted: "If I'm not mistaken, Lady Potter, Sirius Black took the oaths when accepting to be your godfather. Oaths that would have prevented him from harming you even if he harbored ill-will towards any of your family members."

"You're saying, that there is a possibility that he was imprisoned unjustly? But surely there were would have been a trial and everything and this topic would have come up," she said incredulously.

He grimaced. "He wasn't given a trial, Lady. It was wartime, and the current Head of the Department of Law Enforcement, Crouch I believe his name was, had been authorized to throw wizards or witches suspected of criminal activities straight into Azkaban without a trial or anything. However, even if your godfather was innocent and didn't give up information to Voldemort, it doesn't explain the spell that he cast. It proved to be fatal for several muggles. Furthermore, according to many reports, he was found laughing hysterically at the scene."

"He did that," she whispered. "But why? Especially if he didn't contribute to my parent's death -"

"Now please, Lady. Don't get your hopes up. The godfather oath, which should be enough to prove him innocent, is not admissible in court. Even though the oath can't be tampered with, those foolish wizards think it can, so unfortunately, you will have to find another way to exonerate Lord Black."

"I see. If you wouldn't mind Ragnok, could you send me a file containing all his information. Who his parents were, his time at Hogwarts, his time after, titles, everything? I understand it is highly confidential information, but in this case it is perfectly legal for me to request the information since I am his goddaughter?

"Certainly, Lady. All documents such as these are not in the hands of the Ministry of Magic, like most think. This is under the jurisdiction of the goblins. I will immediately find the necessary documents and send you all the information Gringotts possesses."

She took his hands into her own small ones and squeezed them gently. "Thank you Ragnok," she said quietly. He nodded and bowed to her.

Walking back to the Floo, Lily vowed that no one would ever take advantage of her again. She would learn everything about this world and find out every last secret there was.

* * *

 **A.N. So sorry about the long wait! It has been one hectic year so far. This chapter is un-beta'd and the transitions between the paragraphs are super rought, but I just wanted to get it out there. I will definitely post an updated version as soon as my beta is able to look everything over. As always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
